The Realms
by Rickycat
Summary: Just my fantasy story.
1. The dying king and the dying kingdom

It was the time where magic was limitless, and chaos and order sought to rule with an iron fist. It was a time where the streets were run amok with thieves. It was a time where the Dragons ran into hiding because they feared of extinction. It was a time where the Guild of Fire had the upper hand in the constant war with the Guilds of Water, and Air. It was a time where the Guild of Earth was losing grip on the kingdom. It was the age of Men.  
  
"Sire, if we do not do something soon, we may slip into war! We do not have the supplies nor the men for war." The Kings captain said. "Please, you have to do something quick!"  
  
"I am tired. Let me rest." The King replied wearingly, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Sire, you must do something! The Guild of Earth is slowly dying! If they lose their hold on the Kingdom, we lose our hold on the kingdom! Everything would erupt into chaos and we'd be in a time of darkness! The Guild of Fire would see fit to take the crown and the kingdom away from us and the very thing we once strived for will be lost!" The Captain said at the King. The Captain knew the King was slowly dying but he also knew the King's only Son died when he was 6, and that no one was there to take the King's place at the throne.  
  
"What about the Guilds of Water and Air?" The king said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"The Guild of Water is having a hard time fighting the Guild of Fire as the Guild of Fire has gotten the help from Efreets in the east, and The Guild of Air has gone into hiding like The Guild of Spirit." The Captain said as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why are they going into hiding? They're the two most powerful guilds in this realm! The Guild of Spirit has the Dragon Council, and the Guild of Air has the storm giants!" The King shouted in an outrage.  
  
"The Dragon Council has gone into hiding because recently men have decided to hunt and kill lesser dragons, they fear it's only a matter of time before they hunt the Dragon Council themselves, and the Guild of Air fears that the same thing will happen to them."  
  
"Who has dared killed the dragons?! We've killed off most of the Red and Black dragons! We know the Dragon council has kept the rest in check! They had protected us!" The king yelled.  
  
"It's your brother to the south. He's aligned himself to the Guild of Fire and has greatly helped them." The captain said with a sad voice. "You must give the crown over to me. You can trust nobody else. Please, listen to me! I will find the Dragon Council and the Guild of Air's commander and reunite us all to vanquish the Guild of Fire!"  
  
"My time to leave this realm is upon me. I have only a few minutes before I die. Yes, you are right. You may have the crown. Go out, and find the Dragon council! Don't let all of our work go in vain! Now, go. Tell the townsfolk of my death and save our realm." The king said, as he slowly handed the Crown to the Captain. He started to mumble gently as he closed his eyes. His voice faded off as his hand dropped to the side of the bed. The Captain grinned as he saw the King die, and placed the crown on top of his head.  
  
"I regret to inform everyone that the King is dead, and now I Captain James, are King." The new King shouted as he turned to the new Captain of the Guild of Earth in the town. "You are relieved of your duties. You and the Guild of Earth are no longer welcome here." He said as he took out a dagger in his pocket and slit the throat of the Captain of the Guild of Earth. "Now, anyone who does not follow the Guild of Fire will be executed swiftly." King James said as he laughed. 


	2. The realms

Before note: This is just the history, I plan on actually making specific characters but I had wanted to set up a background to give you some insight  
  
In the beginning before the universe was created there was but one God. A nameless essence who took on no form. He was shapeless, without substance. Before time was created, seconds were like hours and days felt like minutes as it was impossible to measure seconds, or minutes, or days. In this state of being, the Nameless, who was trapped in the loophole of non-existence of time, was frozen.  
  
The Nameless was pushed out of the loophole with a sudden force and created time. Tired and weary, he made 5 other Gods to assist him.  
  
First he created the God of earth; Dey'lar, a powerful and just God, Dey'lar took his mighty hammer and struck it into a great earthen sphere breaking it into millions of pieces. Scattering them across the universe, he molded them into perfection.  
  
Next the Nameless created the Fire God; Kromhar, A war-bound and arrogant God, and taking on the form of either a burly dwarf or a giant efreet he took his mighty torch and blew fire across the universe setting the planets ablaze.  
  
For the third God, the Nameless created the Goddess of Water, Thran'ia. Thran'ia, unlike her opposite, Kromhar, was peaceful and gentle. With her Staff she summoned up great tides of water to cool the planets down.  
  
Then the Nameless summoned up the Goddess of air; Drey'hal. Drey'hal was the fierce Goddess of wind, who with her mighty power summoned up air, and created stable atmospheres for the planets.  
  
The Nameless looked at what he created. He was happy but felt something was missing. He looked down at the universe again and realized there was no life. In a great attempt he created the Goddess of Spirit; Dra'kel. Dra'kel was a great dragon who with her great wings she made life. Trees and animals were created. Dra'kel frowned as she new she could not do it all alone and made Briannia; the Semi-God of life. Briannia was a fair and beautiful Semi-Goddess with her touch she made life everywhere. Dra'kel frowned as the balance of Life and Death was off kilter and there was too much life. In one swoop of her wings she made Briannia's counterpart; Yernak. Yernak was the Semi-God of Death. As he extended his skeleton finger, and touched the universe; everything slowly died. Dra'kel smiled as everything was balanced.  
  
After eons, The Nameless took on forms of animals and people; eventually he was forgotten as the nameless and was known as Sel'si. He stayed on one realm eons at a time. This time he stumbled on the realm of Men. Fascinated he looked down at all of the races: Elves of all kinds, Dwarves, Gnomes, Humans, Trolls, and Ogres, all with each different personalities, views, intelligence, and overall ability. The nameless watched as they lived out wars and daily lives. He saw the 5 guilds to the 5 main gods and Goddess's; Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Spirit. Each one, different in many ways.  
  
The guild of Fire was a violent guild who posed war on everyone; they were very dangerous and are at war with the Guild of Air. Most of the guild consists with Barbarians and Warriors. Trolls and Ogres are the main troops. You'd rarely find wizards in the Guild of Fire but what little Wizards there are, are very deadly.  
  
The Guild of Earth was the main cities guard as they are a just and holy Guild usually consisting of Clerics, Paladins, and any other assortment of warriors. Dwarves and gnomes are usually in the Guild of Earth along with an assortment of creatures ranging from Bugbears to ettins. They are known to despise the Guild of Fire and are on semi-friendly terms with the Guild of Air.  
  
The Guild of Water was a very peaceful guild who hated any violence. The Guild of Air mainly consisted of Moon-Elvin clerics and druids. Mermaids and Mermen were usually in the Guild of Water along with an assortment of sea creatures. The Guild of Water despised the guild of Fire and stopped at nothing to see that it was vanquished.  
  
The Guild of Air was a robust and chaotic Guild. They were at war with the Guild of Fire and were getting help from the Guild of Earth and the Guild of Water. They usually consisted of Giants of all types.  
  
The Guild of Spirit was the most powerful Guild and they ruled the 4 other guilds with ease. Everyone in tune with nature and the balance of nature entered the guild, including monks and druids. The guild consisted of many different creatures but most famous of all were the dragon, both lesser and greater. The council of the Realm consisted of 7 Great dragons that were immortal. They could not be killed, not that anyone had ever tried.  
  
So ends the history, of The Realms. 


End file.
